


Dream SMP stories

by LinxiePop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, Just Friends, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Protectiveness, Rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinxiePop/pseuds/LinxiePop
Summary: Stories surrounding the Dream SMP. Many things happen here, both good and bad.If warnings are needed they will be in chapter notes.REQUESTS OPEN
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	1. Little!Ranboo with CG!Sapnap, George and Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo gets into a fight with Tubbo, he feels himself starting to regress so he runs off, only to get caught in a thunderstorm and taking shelter under a tree. While Sapnap was flying around with his trident he finds a regressed Ranboo, so he decides to take the boy in and takes care of him.
> 
> Ranboo's regression age is 1-3
> 
> Ranboo is 5'4 in this because smallboo supremacy

Ranboo was sitting at the spider farm when he got a message on his communicator, it was the president, Tubbo, asking to see him at his house at once. Ranboo was confused about the urgency but obeyed and left the farm. He got into L'manburg and walked to his house, he was stopped by Tubbo, who was holding a piece of paper, "hi Tubbo!" Ranboo smiled the friendliness was not returned. "Explain this to me. Now." Tubbo demanded as he shoved the paper in the hybrid's chest, Ranboo read the paper carefully, his eyes widened at the sight; it was from his book. How did it come out? Did he do this? Was the paper loose? His thoughts were cut off "Now! Why are you talking with the enemy!" Tubbo spat, the words hit hard, this was his friend yelling at him. "Tubbo I-" Ranboo started but felt something poke at his throat, Tubbo had pulled his sword out. "I want answers." He stared into the hybrid's eyes, Ranboo _hated _eye contact, tears threatened to pour from his eyes, he wanted to run away and hide under the warm covers of his bed. "He-He's my friend" Ranboo choked out "He's a terrorist!" the older boy screamed, Ranboo felt himself get smaller, he couldn't let Tubbo see him like this, so he ran. Tubbo called out for him, but Ranboo didn't turn back, his legs just kept moving.__

__The sky darkened, a light sprinkle fell from the clouds, Ranboo felt something burn his skin, he didn't have his armour with him, it started to rain harder, burning the hybrid more. He ran under a tree, his face now burning because of the tears that ran down his cheeks, it hurt him, he cried more from the pain, it was an endless cycle of pain. Ranboo pulled his legs to his chest, getting smaller by the second, soon enough he was fully regressed, hiding under a tree, now and then a drop of water fell onto him. Tubbo yelling, the thoughts of him betraying his friend, the rain, the tears. It was all too much for him, he gripped his hair in his fists, crying out to nobody, it was so loud, so so loud. Thunder rang through the clouds, lightning struck a few trees away, Ranboo screamed at the sound. He hated how loud the storms were, the lightning was too close, the rain abusing the ground, he was scared._ _

__With the thunderstorm, Sapnap decided to fly around with his trident. Laughing at the rain hitting his face as he soared threw the sky, he loved the rain, almost as much as he loved fire. With another trident in hand, he threw it at a zombie who was walking towards him as soon as he hit the ground, lightning struck, killing the zombie. Sapnap heard a shriek, he thought he was alone, so he made his way to the noise, treading carefully. He hit a skeleton who was shooting at him, lightning striking again, the scream was much closer, Sapnap's head spun so fast, he almost got whiplash, he saw a figure curled up under a spruce tree. Stepping closer he saw the hybrid. "Ranboo?" he asked getting closer, Ranboo's head bolted up when he heard the familiar voice "what's wrong?" Sapnap kneeled to be closer to the crying boy. "T-Tubbo yelled at me and, and the rain hurts" he sobbed worrying the older boy. "Hey, you're okay buddy, here, put these on," Sapnap said as he took off his armour and handed it to the younger boy, as he helped Ranboo put it on, he noticed something blue fall out of his pocket._ _

__"What's this?" Sapnap asked as he picked it up, it was a pacifier, Ranboo went red and tried to take it from Sapnap. "Ranboo, are you a little?" he carefully cleaned the pacifier, Ranboo looked away, Sapnap won't ever look at him the same. "It's okay, Punz is too" Sapnap smiled and held the paci out to Ranboo, who took it and popped it into his mouth. "C'mere, let me bring you to my place" Sapnap held his arms out to the hybrid, who crawled into his arms and held onto the older boy as he stood up and started walking. Thunder rang through the SMP again, making Ranboo bury his head into Sapnap's chest "I got you, can you tell me how old you are?" Sapnap asked, wanting to get the boy to calm down, he looked down, he heard a muffled _one _come from the smaller boy. He got to his shared home with Dream and George, he walked in and sat Ranboo down, helping him out of the large armour.___ _

____"How was flying around?" He heard George ask from the kitchen "fun, but I had to cut it short" Sapnap said and took the soaking wet blazer off of Ranboo and put it aside to be washed later. "How come?" George walked to the entryway, he saw Sapnap and Ranboo, he noticed the pacifier in Ranboo's mouth and knew what happened. "Is he okay?" He looked directly at Sapnap, "the rain hurt him, can you go get one of Dream's shirts? And get a towel" Sapnap picked Ranboo up and set him on his waist. George left, he ran into Dream who was walking out of the shower, "Ranboo's here, he was caught in the rain, can you grab a shirt for him?" George asked as he grabbed a towel, "Can't he go back home?" Dream was confused but he grabbed a shirt and walked to the entryway, he saw Sapnap holding the hybrid close, George handed him a towel and Sapnap got to work drying him off "here's a shirt" Dream held out a black long-sleeved shirt, Sapnap took it "Do you need help changing?" Ranboo nodded, Sapnap picked Ranboo up and brought him to the bathroom_ _ _ _

____Sapnap helped Ranboo change and carried him out to the living room where Dream and George were seated. "He needs people to take care of him," Sapnap said before any words could leave Dream or George, "his mind is one, he was yelled at by his friend, he was caught in the rain" Sapnap added. Dream looked at Ranboo, his heart melted. George was already attached to the young hybrid, Sapnap wasn't going to give him up no matter what. "Ranboo, would you like us to take care of you?" Dream asked and cupped the younger boys cheek. Ranboo nodded aggressively, Dream smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the hybrid's forehead. Ranboo put his arms out and did grabby hands towards Dream, "George, how about you make some soup, we don't want him catching a cold" Dream took Ranboo out of Sapnap's arms and carefully held him. George left to the kitchen and started making the soup._ _ _ _

____"He already loves you" Sapnap smiled, this was their boy now. Dream sat down and sat Ranboo on his lap, the boy rested his head on Dream's chest, Sapnap sat next to the two, George came in with four bowls of soup, he set them on the table "Ranboo, you hungry?" Ranboo nodded and got down on the floor next to George, he took the pacifier out of his mouth. Sapnap and George sat on the floor and started eating, George took a spoonful of soup and blew on it, he held it up to Ranboo's mouth, he slurped it up and George gave him another spoonful, he ate his soup while feeding the little. They all got done and Dream took the bowls to clean them, it was late by now and Tubbo had sent a message to everyone _has anyone saw Ranboo? _George sighed and messaged Tubbo _he's safe, leave him be for now _Tubbo had hurt the hybrid, neither one of the three were happy._____ _ _ _

________Dream came back, "bedtime Ranboo," he said "but I'm not sleepy" Ranboo whined, Dream chuckled "let's go brush your teeth, then I'll lay down with you. How about that?" Ranboo thought for a bit then got up and held Dream's hand as they walked to the bathroom. Dream got a new toothbrush and put toothpaste on after he wet the brush, he helped Ranboo brush his teeth. "All clean" Dream smiled and gave the hybrid water so he could rinse his mouth. Once he was done Dream brought the little to his room, he tucked Ranboo in and sat next to him. "Story?" he looked up at Dream with big eyes, Dream smiled and gave Ranboo his paci before starting on a story. Soon enough, he heard the light snoring come from the boy, Ranboo fell asleep knowing he was safe with his caregivers. Dream pressed a kiss to his forehead and carefully got up and shut the door as he left._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"How is he?" Sapnap asked once Dream left the room, "he's excellent, he's sleeping" Dream assured, Sapnap smiled to himself. "Do you want to stay with him?" Dream looked at George "Sapnap, and I are gonna go get some extra things for Ranboo, and we're gonna go check on Punz" Dream added. "I'll go stay with him, and remember if Punz needs it, he can stay here. He's our little boy also" George said, "of course" Sapnap smiled, the three now had two littles that they will love and cherish. Sapnap and Dream left to go check on Punz and to get more supplies. George quietly walked into the room Ranboo was in, the boy was curled up, George set his pacifier aside and ran his hand through the soft split-dyed hair of the hybrid. Ranboo would always be protected no matter what, nothing would hurt him. George took a chair into a room and sat down, watching over the small boy. He tried staying awake but fell asleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Little!Purpled with CG!Niki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niki becomes Purpled's caregiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purpled age 1-3
> 
> TW: Minor Derealization  
> Please don't read if you can't handle this 
> 
> <3

Purpled was the only child on the SMP who didn't have any traumatic experiences. He was perfectly happy with his little home and potato farm that he had all too himself. No one ever really visited him, but that was normal. The boy had friends, but they were busy with their wars and rivalries, so he stayed out of it. Purpled decided he would make a bee farm, he would have bees to keep him company when no one else was there. Purpled walked out of the house and was on his way to the bees outside of L'manburg, he saw Tubbo taking care of them "hi, Tubbo" Purpled greeted, Tubbo turned around "Hello, what brings you here today?" Tubbo asked as he took a honey bottle out of a hive. "I want to have a bee farm," Tubbo took baby bees out of one of the hives and transferred them into a new hive with a new comb. "You better take care of the bees" Tubbo warned while chuckling, Purpled smiled and took the hive and decided he's get some flowers from the flower shop. 

Purpled walked in, Niki was working. Fundy and Puffy were buying flowers as well, Niki looked up and saw Purpled. "Hello Purpled" she beamed, Purpled smiled and got some roses, bees like roses, right? Purpled left and walked back to his lonely house, his cheerful mood quickly dropped as he looked around to see no one. Setting the hive down and planting the flowers, he noticed there wasn't much colour around him. There wasn't a lot around him that made him happy, but he''s used to that. Purpled built his bee farm, everything was failing, nothing was working so he gave up and went inside. The boy lit the fireplace and sat on his bed, he looked around not feeling like he was inside of _his_ house.

 _Is this real? This feeling, why can't I get my head to clear up? Why don't I feel real? I can't feel my hands. I'm sweating even though it's freezing._ He got up and blew the fire out, he grabbed a piece of wood, just to feel something. The feeling he hated, he couldn't touch it. _This isn't real, I'm not here, I don't feel real, is any of this real?_ Purpled spun around and stumbled outside, he was shaking, he felt like throwing up. He couldn't move, he fell onto the snowy ground and inhaled deeply, snow getting into his lungs. Purpled coughed and curled into himself, he started biting his thumbnail, then he started mindlessly sucking on his thumb. 

"Purpled? You didn't have to pa- Purpled!" It was Niki, she saw the boy curled up and ran up to him, sliding on her knees as she shook the boy, Purpled opened his eyes and looked up at Niki. "You scared me, what happened darling?" Purpled babbled at crawled onto Niki's lap, she chuckled and brought him inside, the boy held onto her tightly. Niki looked at the boy who was sucking his thumb, she looked through cabinets and found a sippy cup, she warmed up some milk and handed the cup to the boy. Purpled started drinking it and let his grip loosen up, he knew he was safe.

Niki set Purpled on his bed and sat by him, he looked up at her with sleepy eyes, she ran her hand through his hair and started humming. Purpled's eyes got heavier and soon he fell asleep, Niki took the sippy cup and took it to the kitchen and washed it. She sat on the couch and grabbed a book. An hour later a door opened, "Niki?" Purpled sat next to her, Niki closed the book "what happened?" he asked. "I came to give you your money, you were passed out so I brought you inside" she turned to the boy who had a shamed look on his face. "Purpled, dear?" She tilted his chin up, he was crying "would you like me to be your caregiver?" with that Purpled nodded and burst into tears, Niki held him to her chest and hummed the same tune she did before. "I love you, mama" "I love you too, bug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have the motivation to write for a few days, this one isn't as good. I'm sorry, but I'm trying. I'm pausing requests until I get through the ones I have already. <3


	3. Tommy Calls For Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy would always message Phil or Wilbur to help get him out of situations that made him uncomfortable. They decided to make a code word, one that wasn't too strange for Tommy, but also unique. They came up with "Poggies" it was perfect. Phil, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Techno knew this word. It was when Tommy was playing Among Us with the Sidemen, Wilbur and Tubbo is when he spammed Philza the code word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// PANIC ATTACK
> 
> It's 2 am and I thought of this

"Tubbo, Wilbur and Tommy, can you record your audio for our video?" Vik had asked the three, "I'm recording visuals as well" Wilbur told Vik, "I'm recording" Tommy stopped and mute "do they know I'm live?" he asked twitch chat. He shook it off and got into the game, he decided to joke to calm his nerves, but he was still nervous, I mean he's been watching The Sidemen for how long and now he's playing Among Us with them. He would fidget with his mic stand and his own hands every now and then, but he had to get over it. Wilbur had a bit of trouble getting into the game. Tommy talked to Harry, turns out his niece was a fan of Tommy. He said hello too "Big Josher" and got a "hello" back, he laughed and muted once again. "Do they know I'm live? Chat, do I tell them I'm live?" It started to get to him, but he brushed it off. "KSI say hello to Tubbo," Tommy said, KSI proceeded to pronounce his name as "two-bow" which made Tommy laugh. Tommy greeted Vik, as he does. Tommy was good at cracking jokes, but holy shit, he was nervous. "Wilbur speak on my behalf," Tommy told Wilbur and muted to thank subs. When he unmuted they were talking about how they pee, it was a joke for a minute then died off. Wilbur got into the game and asked for yellow, but he got purple instead. The game started, KSI and Tommy were the imposters first game.

Tommy misclicked and killed Vik when he got into electrical with KSI, he then reported and blamed KSI for the demise of his idol. It wasn't a good play, but at least he didn't die, but his partner did. During the whole meeting, Tommy and KSI argued, it was all for fun, but Tommy felt a bit uncomfortable. The second round started Tommy going around calling his strat as "200 IQ" then killed Miniminter and tried pulling it off. Tommy already had suspicions, this didn't help. Tommy got voted out and lost the game. "Fuck you, Tommy!" KSI yelled, he was obviously joking, but it didn't help Tommy at all. They keep playing, Tommy saying he was cursed, not winning his imposter games, lying to win. 

Tommy was getting more and more uncomfortable, he used his phone to message Phil on Discord "Poggies" with a meme, he didn't want to look weird. He put his phone down and kept playing, he messaged Phil five minutes later the same message, this time without the meme. "Boys my stream crashed." He lied. He ended it on purpose. "My wifi is starting to go to shit." He laughed. "You're bad at the game anyway" Bezingha joked, "I have to finish my essay on my phone, thanks for playing, it was poggies." Tommy left the call, Wilbur and Tubbo left as well. Tommy was repeating the message, "poggies" "poggies "poggies" "poggies" right before he sent the next message, Phil called. 

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Phil was worried "Where were you!" Tommy yelled, he wasn't really angry, he was panicking. "I'm so sorry, I should've called right away, but I'm here now" Phil's words were calming. Tommy let out a choked sob, he left his chair and got into bed, pulling the blankets over him. "Phil, It was too much, it felt like everything got louder." Tommy cried "I'm all shaky and my head is pounding" he let his head in his hands. "You're okay Tommy, you're just having a panic attack. I need you to breathe" Phil knew how to help, he helped Wilbur before, he helped his wife, he knew what to do. 

"Phil, I can't" hearing Tommy like this hurt, he genuinely looked at Tommy like a son, and all he could do was talk, he wish he was there. "Breathe with me, in and out" Phill inhaled and exhaled as he said the words, he heard Tommy follow him. "You're doing good" Phil kept breathing with the boy. "Phil, can you just talk to me?" he asked and he wiped snot off his face. "Of course" Phil started telling a story, Wilbur and Tubbo joined the call. "Tommy?" Wilbur asked, "shhh" Phil said, they were all quiet enough to hear the light snores of Tommy. "He hasn't been sleeping well" Tubbo admitted "Let's stay here till he wakes up" Wilbur set his phone aside. The three stayed to make sure everything was okay, to make sure their Tommy was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this isn't great, It's really late and I just thought of this and had to get it down.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing age-regression, sorry if it's scuffed. I wrote this at one in the morning, but requests are appreciated! :)


End file.
